Laboratory environments typically include a wide range of automated sample handling and analysis apparatus that are capable of executing a variety of different processes (i.e., various assays, blood counting, etc.). Programming and monitoring of each individual laboratory instrument is generally facilitated by an individual workstation that is unique to the laboratory instrument that is being programmed and monitored. Each workstation is exclusively designed to execute user interface programming and provide status alerts that are specific to the corresponding laboratory instrument. Typically, each workstation is located in close proximity to the laboratory instrument under its control.
To ensure optimum utilization of the laboratory instruments, the instruments are operated concurrently within the laboratory environment. As such, there are a number of laboratory instruments carrying out different processes at the same time. Such overlapping operation, however, can be problematic. Laboratory workers must divide their attention between workstations at different locations to ensure that the various instruments are operating properly.
One manner of reducing labor intensive activities in the laboratory has been addressed by the DL2000® Data Manager system developed by Beckman Coulter, Inc. The DL2000® system includes laboratory instrument management software that is executed on a server system. The software collects and manages data and workflow for a number of different laboratory instruments. The data management capabilities include automatic results validation, delta checking, reflex testing, quality control, results editing, and archiving and restoring of patient results. Multiple DL2000® systems can be networked to use a single common database.
The DL2000® system is principally adapted to manage, schedule and catalog patient tests and test results. As such, the operational status of each laboratory instrument must still be monitored at the individual laboratory instrument workstations. The present inventor has recognized and addressed the need for centralized monitoring of the operational status of the individual laboratory instrument.